Both in retail and wholesale businesses, such as, for example, drugstores, groceries, discount stores, toy stores, and the like, frames for storing and displaying products are necessary. When displaying and even storing the product, it is desired that the respective product lie on the frame bottom on the front side, aligned as much as possible with the adjacent products, so that the product is easily visible and accessible to the consumer and the arrangement of the products is aesthetically pleasing. To achieve such an arrangement of the products, known systems comprise the use of a push system to move the respective product or the rows of products in the direction of the front side of the frame when the product in front is removed or products are back-filled.
To separate adjacent rows of products, separation plates can be provided.
Such a goods feeding system is shown in, for example, WO 2009/097655 A1, which consists of a number of goods feeding attachments, consisting of an inner housing accommodating a roller and an outer housing receiving the inner housing, and two end caps that can be stacked in front of and behind the outer housing, which according to FIG. 7 are mounted on a carrier in an inclined arrangement. The goods are fed by tilting, i.e., without mechanical or electrical expenditure of energy/energy use, namely solely by the weight.
The object of this invention is to simplify the filling of the goods feeding system and at the same time to provide a goods feeding system, with which several goods can be presented with the same frame dimensions.